


Say It Right

by Kaiyote



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: Oh, you don't mean nothing at all to me. No, you don't mean nothing at all to me. (Oh, you could mean everything to me.)Sylar/Luke vid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Say It Right" by Nelly Furtado


End file.
